Message in a Bottle
by SkyeRose
Summary: Tag to 'Message in a Bottle,' season 2. Man I am on a 'tag' binge. LOL. This is my take on the seemingly innocuous talk between Teal'c and Jack when Jack is trapped to the wall...and the seriously Sam/Jack shippy results. SAM/JACK!
1. Chapter 1

Message in a Bottle

**Message in a Bottle**

**Disclaimer: No mine. Except the stuff that is.**

**A/N: Man…I am on a 'tag' roll lately. Actually…I think I'm distracting myself; see, I have **_**a lot**_** of homework to do for a class of mine and I really don't feel like doing it. So, I'm distracting myself.**

**This isn't one of my favorite episodes, but the SamJack hand-holding…gotta love it. Ahhhh…happy sigh.**

**So, in chapter 4ish of the episode (DVD speak, people) Jack tells Teal'c that he screwed up. Teal'c thinks he's talking about the orb-thing. My take on what Jack was really referring too.**

**I'm psycho, I know.**

**Earlier dialogue in straight from the episode.**

**ENJOY!!**

Jack could feel the big man's presence as he slowly came to. He'd been in and out of it since this whole damn ordeal started. He knew Daniel was researching his brain out trying to figure out what the symbols on the device meant and that Teal'c was standing guard over him…should any violent alien being decide to appear. And Carter…well, he knew Carter was doing her best. Working her ass off to save him and the base. But, Jack liked to think she was doing this mostly for him.

It's easy to think selfish thoughts when you're dying. There's no guilt because you may not have a tomorrow.

"I blew it." Jack murmured, his lips like glue and his vocal chords tight. He saw Teal'c react to his voice, raising an eyebrow. "I screwed up." Jack knew that Teal'c wasn't thinking along the same lines as him even before the man spoke. There was no possible way he could know.

It was times like these that he wished he applied his 'rules are meant to be broken' policy to a certain regulation. The 'no fraternization' one. _'It's always when imminent death is involved.'_ Jack mused ruefully. The only reason he didn't blurt out everything to…_ her_…was because he respected her too much and wouldn't allow her to lose her career over him. He wasn't worth it; there was no way she felt the same way about him as he did her.

She was young, brilliant, gorgeous…he was just him. Nothing special there. But he regretted not telling her. He regretted dying with the weight of his secret still firmly on his chest. He regretted not being honest with her.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as another wave heat flared inside him and his throat hurt from the effort of speaking.

Teal'c looked toward the orb. "I also believed we should retrieve the object."

Jack slowly opened his eyes and took his time mustering the strength to reply. "It was my decision." _'Yeah, Jacky-boy, it was your decision. You chose to hide because you were afraid. Afraid she would laugh in your face. Afraid she'd reject you…because she would. That's exactly what she'd do.'_ Jack silently lectured himself. It seemed that his mind was the only part of him working at top-speed…and he really wished it wasn't. Being alone in his head sucked.

'_That's what you get for letting your guard down.'_ He berated himself. _'You let her in and you let her win.'_ Granted, it hadn't taken much. He had willing opened up to her…even if he didn't let it show. She probably had no idea how much she had changed him for the better…how much she meant to him. Now she probably never will. _'Yeah, that's what you get when you fall in love with your 2IC, you stupid man.'_

"If we are to meet the challenge of the Goa'uld and further your race…risks must be taken." Teal'c answered wisely…honestly. He knew what his friend was referring to and knew that the only way he could talk about it was with double meanings. He and Daniel Jackson had seen the signs between their friends and tried to gently push them towards each other…but they were too stubborn.

Now that O'Neill faced the all too real possibility of death…Teal'c was going to help in whatever way the younger man would allow.

Jack opened his eyes and stared at his friend. Could Teal'c read minds? He was pretty sure that the big Jaffa couldn't, so…why did it sound like Teal'c was talking about something more than the mission.

Teal'c thought for a moment, then turned his head away again, making sure the colonel knew he was no longer speaking about personal relationships. They still had to keep up appearances and Teal'c spoke louder. "Your decision was correct." _'But only in military matters, O'Neill.'_ Teal'c finished silently. _'I believe your decision regarding the future of Captain Carter and yourself is most unwise.'_

Teal'c wished he could comfort O'Neill. Tell him that Captain Carter felt the same way about him. That, right at this very moment, she was stalwartly refusing to give up. Refusing to give him up.

Jack opened his mouth to say something. To disagree with Teal'c. He knew his friend had reverted back to the subject of their current predicament, but Jack wasn't ready to stop talking yet. Unfortunately, his brain and his mouth did not seem to be on the same page, for all that came out was a small, strangled sigh. Jack closed his eyes and gave his head a small shake, knowing he had to drop it. He shouldn't be talking to Teal'c about this…he should be talking to Carter.

He _would _ talk to Carter.

**TBC**

**A/N: Short chapter, mucho sorry! Part 2 up tomorrow! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Relief

**Chapter 2: Relief**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: This is an extremely short chapter…I am very sorry! Thanks to all who reviewed! Next update soon!**

Jack felt her cool hand slip into his and struggled to lift his head; to look into her eyes and tell her. Tell her everything. He knew things weren't looking that great and had a sinking feeling that she was coming to tell him that there was nothing they could do.

Even Carter gets stumped sometimes…right? He hoped not.

He had complete faith in her, but if she had been ordered to let him go…there was nothing she could do.

Her thumb flicked over his skin in a soft, caressing manner. Her voice was low, gentle…and afraid. "Sir?" she paused. "Sir…I don't know if what we're about to try is a good idea or not…but you have a right to know…you might not survive."

The words killed her. She kept her voice carefully even, but she knew her expression belied her. He couldn't die. He just…couldn't. What would she do? Would she be able to even look at the stargate again without bursting into tears? Would she even be able to keep doing her job…pretend like he had never existed? _'No way.'_ Sam thought adamantly to herself. He looked so fragile…so broken with that damned disease thing running through his veins. His hand burned hers, but she didn't let go. She would never let go.

She loved him, dammit. _'And it's about time I acknowledge that.'_ The thought surprised Sam. Where had that come from? Yes, she knew she cared for him…ah hell, she loved him. Loved him more than life and if he died she would too. She knew that.

Her heart jumped into her throat when she felt a slight squeeze on her hand as his thumb moved across her skin. He was trusting her. He had given her his trust a long time ago. She only wished that she trusted herself just as much.

Swallowing tears, she nodded; more to herself than anyone else. Inside she was screaming that she would never let him go; she would stay right there until he woke up and she saw his eyes. Bright and alive.

Making the hardest decision of her life, Sam squeezed his fingers one more time before stepping away and taking a few steps back. She didn't trust herself not to leap on him and rip that damn thing from the wall herself.

'_Please…please let this work.'_ Sam thought as she ordered Teal'c to fire. Then again. And again.

Struggling to keep her pace steady and her voice even she pushed her fingers into his neck. "No pulse." She waited, desperately hoping that something would happen. She could feel a lump rising in her throat and the tears brimming in her eyes…waiting.

And then he spoke and Sam never knew that she was capable of feeling such relief.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam bolted from the control room as soon as the general nodded his permission. Barely breathing she knelt down next to the colonel, her hand resting lightly on his knee. She heard Teal'c and Daniel saying something, but it didn't register.

"Thought you were gone for good, sir." Sam knew her voice was breathy, but she didn't care. He was alive…he was gonna be okay.

Jack looked around at his teammates…his _friends_…but his eyes crashed heavily into Carter's. He was secretly glad that he was already sitting, 'cause he was pretty sure his knees would have given out.

Glancing down briefly to the hand that was resting on his leg, he held her gaze and gave her a slight smile. "Wild horses, Captain."

They helped him up and she held her hand firmly against his back, as though afraid he would disappear if she let go.

And he wasn't complaining.

**TBC**

**A/N: Short chapter…mucho sorry! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Paths Crossed**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up in my other story 'Double Entendres.' My bad! Hope you'll forgive me!**

**I know this would never happen in the show….but, hey, this is fanfiction! WooHoo!**

**ENJOY!!!**

Jack looked up from untangling his yo-yo when a soft knock issued from his door. "Who is it?" he really didn't want visitors. He'd only been released from the infirmary twenty minutes ago and had been looking forward to some much needed alone time in his quarters. Jack had wanted to go home, but Janet would hear nothing of it. Damn. '_Napoleonic power monger…'_

"Um, it's me…sir." Carter's slightly muffled voice answered.

Jack sat up a little straighter. He hadn't seen her since she left him in the infirmary. She had begged off, saying that she needed to get the control room squared away, but the unusual shininess of her eyes and the sympathetic look Daniel shared with Teal'c…he had guessed she needed to be alone.

"Come on in, Carter." He called, checking his room to make sure there was nothing too embarrassing on the floor. Like yesterday's underwear…he shoved it under his bed just as he heard the door open.

Carter stuck her blonde head in nervously, as though expecting someone else to be in there with him. Seeing that the coast was clear, she stepped further into the room and closed the door.

"Carter? What's up?" Jack questioned, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Sam looked like she wanted nothing more than to bolt…but she took a deep breath and held her ground. "I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Sam hung her head and twisted her fingers together.

Jack frowned. "Sorry? Carter…what the hell do you have to be sorry for?"

Sam took a step back and half-turned towards the door. She kicked herself inwardly. She had told herself that she would be strong…that she could do this. But now that she was here…she couldn't even look him in the eye. He would probably never trust her again. What right did she have to take such terrible risks with _his_ life? Yes, he had given her permission…but he hadn't been thinking clearly. She had been so stupid to think that he fully understood what was happening!

"For…for what I ordered Teal'c to do." Sam mumbled. "I—I'm sorry. I should go."

Sam spun and reached for the door handle.

Jack launched himself off the bed. "Carter! Stop!" What was she apologizing for? And why was she so eager to run? This wasn't like Carter at all. She never ran…from anything. A part of Jack knew that he should let her go; he didn't necessarily trust himself with her.

He knew his feelings for her had passed 'appropriate' a long time ago. A very long time ago. But he also knew that he didn't stand a chance. Regulations aside; she could never…would never…love him back. But…good God, did he love her.

Sam froze, hand still outstretched. "Yes, sir?" her voice was low and full of…shame?

Jack took a few steps toward her. "Carter, I ask again…" he kept his tone light, but firm. "What the _hell_ do you have to be sorry for?"

Sam didn't turn around. "I'm sorry I ordered--," Jack cut her off.

"Carter, look at me." His voice was gentle and his fingers brushed her arm.

Sam considered saying no…but there was enough of an order in his tone to make her comply; however reluctantly. She slowly turned to face him, but kept her eyes downcast.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I gave you permission, remember?"

Sam nodded, but didn't look up. "But, sir…I had no way of knowing if you really understood. I mean, you were--," she broke off and made a vague gesture with her hand.

"I was still me." Jack assured her.

"I know, but you…and I thought…" Sam shook her head and laughed humorlessly. "I don't know what I thought." She raised her gaze to meet his and regretted it immediately. He was staring at her with such concern…she felt her knees starting to go weak. _'This is stupid.'_ She thought desperately. _'You can't love him. You can't. He…He'll never love you back.'_

Jack saw the tears in her eyes and he deliberately shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from gathering her in his arms.

"You know, Carter…I've actually been meaning to thank-you." Her eyes snapped to his.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"If you hadn't done what you did…we'd all be gone." He shrugged, but kept his serious gaze on hers.

"Not just me, sir." Sam flushed, but didn't break eye contact. "I only did a little bit of it. Daniel figured out that 'it' was trying to communicate with us." Jack held up his hand.

"Carter." He pinned her with a mock-exasperated look. "Just…just accept it." He cocked his head in a way that Sam thought made him look absolutely adorable. "You're brilliant, Carter…I have a feeling you'll be getting a lot of thank-you's." He smiled.

Sam's lips twitched and she nodded her head. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Jack hesitated before reaching out and grasping her shoulder. Her startled blue eyes met his. "You did the right thing, Sam." The use of her first name further widened her eyes.

"Colonel…" she trailed when he smiled and squeezed her shoulder. Sam didn't realize she was crying until his thumb brushed across her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Captain?" Jack kicked himself. He had stepped over the line. Had leaped over it. _'Stupid…you can't do that! You can't call Carter by her first name! You can't wipe away her tears! Dammit…I freaked her out.'_ Jack berated himself. _'Calling Colonel Stupid for a shiny new court martial!' _

"Yes, sir?" Sam tried with all her might to break away from his stare. She was literally _gazing _at him. Wait a minute…he was _gazing_ right back. Holy Hannah!

"Carter…this…I…" Dammit! What was with him? He was never at a loss for words! _'Yeah, well…trust Carter to render me speechless.'_

"Sir…when you were "up" there…I…" she paused searching for what to say. "I panicked. I…don't know what I would have done if you'd--," she broke off and ducked her head.

Jack stared at her in disbelief. Was she saying that she…_'Holy crap! I think she is.'_

"Hey." He said softly, hooking his finger under her chin and lifting her eyes to his again. "I didn't die. There no point in…dwelling." He gave her a weak smile. When she didn't return it, he sighed. "C'mere."

Jack pulled his 2IC against him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Sam buried her head in his chest and clutched the back of his shirt. _'I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry…too late. I'm crying.'_

Jack ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted to say something…anything…to make her stop crying. He hated seeing her cry. It physically hurt him.

"I'm sorry, sir." Sam pulled back after a minute.

"Carter…if I hear the word 'sorry' come out of your mouth one more time…" he let his sentence trail in a mock-threat.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." She grinned up at him cheekily. "Oops. Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to say sorry."

Jack stared at her, half in amusement half in awe. She was the most brilliant person he had ever met…but she could act so much like _him_ sometimes. That thought sent a thrill of electricity through him. He suddenly realized that Sam was staring at him, her eyes heavy with emotion. His arms were still wrapped loosely around her back and her hands rested on his chest.

Sam saw his gaze drift to her lips and reflexively did the same.

"We shouldn't." She murmured, still staring at his mouth.

"No." he agreed, but the slight smile in his voice made her gaze shoot to his. He was staring at her, eyes darkening with everything he hadn't said. "But, then again…we've done a lot of things we shouldn't have."

Sam's eyes widened as she took in his meaning. "You mean you…?" she didn't need to finish.

"Always have." He shrugged, but his voice belied his nonchalance. He cocked his head. "And you've…?"

"Right back at ya, sir." Sam grinned playfully.

"Damn." He muttered in disbelief.

"I know." Sam agreed, a sardonic smile in her voice.

"I don't think you do." He relied. Sam's eyes snapped to his.

"Sir?"

"I said 'damn' because if I'd known that you…that _we_…" he sighed and a characteristic look of determination set his features. Giving her a crooked smile and his eyes glowing with mischief he waited a few more seconds before continuing. "I'd have done this a long time ago."

Before Sam had time to process what he had said, his lips were on hers and all coherent thought was obliterated from her mind. Holy Hannah, he was kissing her! Colonel Jack O'Neill was kissing _her_!

And, of course, she had no choice but to kiss back.

Damn…it felt good.

**The End**

**A/N: I originally had this set as a TBC, as I was planning on writing more…but…I think it's okay where it is. I realize this was last updated two months ago, but I figured I didn't want to leave this is the 'In progress' category, so I added this little author's note.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
